


Un descubrimiento a escondidas Midorikawa y Fudou

by obitoso7



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitoso7/pseuds/obitoso7
Relationships: Fudou Akio & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 2





	Un descubrimiento a escondidas Midorikawa y Fudou

Akio Fudou despertó en la calma de su habitación como otros días. Se estiró y bostezó. Le costaba levantarse, por lo que mantuvo con la mirada fija en la única y pequeña ventana de la habitación, manteniendo aun la cabeza sobre la almohada. Vio que ya había bastante luz. No fue hasta que escuchó el ruido proveniente de las demás habitaciones que aceptó levantarse. Él se encontraba en el edifico donde todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan se quedaba para entrenar, según las exigencias de su entrenador. No era una sorpresa para nadie que a él le desagradaba la mayoría de ellos y prefería mantenerse solo. El chico se vio al espejo, viendo lo despeinado que estaba a pesar de usar un mohicano. Escuchó más ruido ya en la parte baja del edifico, a lo que asomó por la ventana y vio como Endou, Kidou y a Kazemaru. Centró su mirada en Kidou, aquel chico de rastas y que siempre se le veía con unas gafas puestas. Sonrió al verlo, aunque odiaría que alguien se enterase. Fue por sus cosas y se vistió.

Salió junto con el resto del equipo donde se aproximó a la cancha, dando como inicio el entrenamiento. Como todos los días le molestaba ver a Endou tan activo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Le molestaban las personas como él.

Fue un largo y extenuante entrenamiento, que finalizó con un partido de práctica. Aquello que Fudou tanto odiaba volvió a pasar; pues el entrenador lo dejó en la banca. Junto a las mujeres y Anteojos vio cómo se desarrollaba el partido, chirriando los dientes de la frustración. Por lo que había visto, era más que claro que el entrenador tenía sus razones, no sería la primera vez, pero ya comenzaba a hartarse. La falta de comunicación del entrenador no paraba de molestarle.

El partido continuó con naturalidad hasta que por accidente Midorikawa cayó al suelo, doblándose el tobillo. No fue nada grave, pero fue mandado a la banca, pues un partido importante se aproximaba y que algún jugador se lesionara no podía pasar.

Mido se sentó junto a Fudou, aunque apenas y se dijeron un par de cosas.

Como en todos los partidos que ve desde la banca, Fudou prestó especial atención a todo lo que pasaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle. No le fue difícil notar como la caída de Mido fue por intentar esquiva a Kazemaru, como si le pareciera imposible el chocar contra él, aunque fueran de equipos contrarios. Un tremendo error según Fudou, quien nunca se caracterizó por su delicadeza. En vez de eso, Fodou siguió concentrándose en el partido, más que nada, en Kidou. Tuvo una leve sensación en el estómago de solo verlo, le era inevitable. Para cuando notó lo que había pasado en su parte baja, volteó hacia otro lado para pensar en algo más, aunque terminó fijándose en las chicas junto a él. Tragó saliva mientras bajaban la mirada de las largas y sensuales piernas que tenían. Para cuando se dio cuenta, lo que pasaba entre sus piernas ya era todo un asunto.

«Hoy tocará, supongo» pensó.

Cruzó las piernas y vio como el partido concluía. Junto a él, Mido se levantó.

—Creo que es tiempo de irnos, ¿no? —rio el chico de largos cabellos verdes.

—Voy a esperar aquí un poco más.

—Ah, claro. Bueno, nos vemos, Fudou. Espero que mañana ya nos toque jugar a los dos, es aburrido estar en la banca —dijo Midorikawa, con su usual gentileza.

—No tienes que decírmelo.

Desde su lugar Fudou vio como todos dejaban la cancha, donde sus compañeros sudados iban hacia los casilleros que estaban junto. Una vez se quedó solo, Fudou se levantó, dejando a la vista la tienda de campaña que se notaba en sus shorts. Fue hacia los casilleros, donde también se encontraban unas duchas para el equipo de Fútbol; por lo que no se encontraban dentro del edificio donde dormían. Se seguro de que el entrenador y las chicas entraran al edificio principal. Una vez estuvo seguro de todo, fue hacia la parte posterior del edifico de las duchas y se escondió detrás de unos árboles que le hacían sombra. Desde allí podía quitar una parte de la ventana para poder ver todo lo que pasaba dentro del casillero. Con velocidad encontró a aquel que buscaba, el chico que pocas veces se quitaba sus gafas.

«No entiendo porque siempre usas esas gafas, teniendo esos ojos».

Sin pena bajó sus shorts hasta las rodillas, dejando su erección al aire libre. Llevó su mano derecha a sus bolas y comenzó a masajearlas. No le molestaba que lo vieran, incluso eso le excitaba más, aunque odiaría que supieran a quien espiaba mientras se masturba. Viendo como Kidou se quitaba la ropa, Fudou comenzó a jalar su miembro, dándose placer. No pudo evitar jadear cuando vio como el chico de cabello trenzado bajó sus shorts con todo y su ropa interior, dejando su hombría a la vista. Le fue imposible el no centrar toda su atención en aquella parte, siendo que él era de los que tenían una hombría más grande. Fudou comenzó a jalar su miembro con más rapidez al ver como el pene de su compañero brincaba con cada pasó que él daba hacia las duchas.

«Maldición, no terminé —pensó con resignación al ver como Kidou se perdió de vista. Fue entonces que se fijó en los dos chicos que estaban más cerca de la ventana por donde espiaba—. Vaya».

Se trataba de Kazemaru, el chico de atletismo con largo cabello azulado, quien ya se encontraba por completo desnudo. Se sorprendió al ver su virilidad, pues sin duda alguna debía ser la de mayor tamaño de todo el equipo. Sin embargo él no era quien más le llamaba la atención, sino Midorikawa. El chico de largo cabello verde limón también estaba desnudo, dándole la espalda a Kazemaru y con justa razón, pues tenía una dura erección que buscaba ocultar. Entre risas Fudou fijó la mirada, intentando saber que pasaba. Vio a Mido mirando de reojo a Kazemaru, sonrojándose al estar ambos desnudos. Alcanzó a notar como Mido se fijaba en la virilidad de Kazemaru, a lo que solo se sonrojaba más.

No pudo escuchar que decían, pero vio a Kazemaru irse a las duchas, siendo que Mido se quedó solo en las bancas del vestidor. Fudou se fijó en el largo cabello verde, su piel color vainilla y sus grandes ojos negros. 

«No me había fijado lo lindo que eras» pensó a la que vez que elaboraba su plan.

Una vez que todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan salió, Midorikawa fue el único en quedarse. Al ser el último en entrar a las duchas, también resultó ser el último en salir. Fue entonces que Fudou aprovechó para adentrarse a las duchas y espiar a Mido. Él le daba la espalda, por lo que pudo ver su tersa piel dorada, su cabello goteando, sus largas piernas ejercitadas y sus redondas nalgas que le daban envidia. Se sintió algo nervioso, su estómago le dio vueltas. Tragó saliva, apretó los puños y cogió valor para acercársele por la espalda a Mido.

—Veo que eres el último —exclamó Fudou.

Mido dio un salto del susto, girando su torso para ver a Fudou parado detrás.

—Me asustaste. Supongo que tú querías la ducha para ti solo, te entiendo. Es agradable —rio.

Era un cuarto amplio, largo, con varios muros dividiendo cada una de las duchas pero sin ninguna puerta para terminar de ocultarlas, por lo que podías ver quien estaba dentro sin problemas.

—Es lo que veo. Aunque siempre me ha gustado la privacidad. ¿Y a ti? ¿Sueles aprovecha que no hay nadie?

—No sé a qué te refieres. Ya casi termino, si quieres estar solo.

—No hay ninguna prisa, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Casi nunca hablamos, seguro tienes muchas anécdotas al haber estado en el Instituto Alíen. Mi historia con el Verdadero Instituto Imperial no se compara en nada.

—Fue una época que no me enorgullece.

Mido aun le daba la espalda, a lo que Fudou se acercó.

—¿Cómo era el equipo? ¿Alguien especial? ¿Así como Kazemaru?

Mido volvió a brincar del susto, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero descubrió que Fudou estaba mucho más cerca. El chico de la cresta lo rodeó con sus brazos a pesar de estar aún vestido, pasando su mano derecha sobre su abdomen.

—Espera… espera… espera… Detente. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Vi cómo te pusiste al espiar a Kazemaru. ¿Él te gusta? ¿Te excita? —le susurró al oído—. Estabas muy duro, ¿hiciste algo o solo esperaste? Veo que el agua esta fría.

—No… no… Eso no es lo que parece. Yo… yo…

La mano de Fudou tomó el miembro flácido de Mido, tocando también sus bolas. Empezó a acariciar la punta con el pulgar y el índice.

—Dejate llevar, esto será mejor que el agua fría.

Fudou empezó a masturbar a Mido, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a erectarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me excitó verte, Midorikawa. Yo también necesitaré una mano.

Mido comenzó a jadear, apretando los ojos y estirando las piernas. Fudou le mordió el lóbulo derecho, haciendo que Mido gimiera. Ambos quedaron debajo del agua, dejando que el uniforme de Fudou se empapara. Fudou puso a Midorikawa contra la pared, girándolo para que ahora quedaran frente a frente.

—¿Aun quieres que me detenga?

Él se sonrojó.

Fudou comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones mientras seguía jalando su erección, usando el pulgar para apretar la punta. Bajó el rostro para besar desde la clavícula hasta su pezón libre. Sintió el pezón rosado de Mido erectarse mientras lo mordía. Dejó de jalar su miembro para pasar a acariciar sus bolas, sintiéndolas pesadas.

—Veo que no te alivianas seguido. ¿Si lo has hecho antes?

—Un par, pero me da pena. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

—Deberías aceptar más el placer. Yo soy adicto al placer, sin importar quien sea. Admito que lo estaba haciendo cuando te vi, con tu pequeño amigo duro por ver a Kazemaru.

—Nunca lo imaginé de ti.

—Y aún no he hecho nada. Quitame la ropa o no seguiré —rio, apretando las bolas con su mano y subiendo el rostro para volver a morderle la oreja.

Las manos de Mido temblaron conforme se acercaron al borde de los shorts de Fudou, totalmente mojados por estar en la ducha. Los tomó y con fuerza los bajó, dejando a la vista la gran erección del chico con mohicano. Sus virilidades quedaron una junto a la otra, dejando en claro que Fudou era más grande, además de tener algunos vellos rodeando la base.

—¿Mejor?

—Siento que ya respiro —admitió, dejando que Mido le quitara toda la ropa hasta quedar también desnudo.

Habiendo cumplido, Fudou procedió a volver a masturbar a Mido, a la vez que comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente. Mido se sorprendió, ese fue su primer beso, pero no le molestó, se dejó llevar por la lengua de Fudou que ya acariciaba la suya.

Ambos siguieron besándose bajo el agua de la ducha, yendo directo a tocar la intimidad del otro con total libertad. Era la primera vez que Midorikawa tocaba el pene de otro chico, excitándose más que nunca en su vida. Empezaron a masturbarse, dándose tanto placer como sus manos podían. Se juntaron y abrazaron, envolviéndose en besos y dejando que sus virilidades se apretaran entre ellas. Moviéndose para que sus entrepiernas no dejaran de frotarse, ambos acariciaron sus testículos entre ellos. Cuando llegaron los escalofríos y sintieron como sus cuerpos se tensaban, fue cuando se separaron para respirar.

Comenzaron a jadear con fuerza. Midorikawa se paró sobre la punta de los pies, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo se acalambraba y una fuerte sensación aparecía en su pubis. Dio un grito y alcanzó el orgasmo, eyaculando entre su cuerpo y el de Fudou, manchándolos a ambos con su semen. Fudou apretó las nalgas de Mido, usando su otra mano para apretar sus pezones, dejando que Mido siguiera masturbándolo con velocidad. Y tan solo un par de minutos después, Fudou alcanzó también el orgasmo, dejando que su semen cayera donde ya había caído el de Mido.

Se quedaron recargados contra la pared un largo rato, intentando recobrar el aliento. De reojo miraban el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Sus miembros ya habían vuelto a su tamaño normal, donde Fudou seguía teniéndolo más grande; cosa que él no dejó pasar.

—Creí que lo tendríais enorme, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que experimentaron contigo en el Instituto Alien —se mofó, apuntando al miembro de unos 6 cm que tenía el chico de largos cabellos verdes—. ¿O es como los esteroides? Te lo dejaron chiquito.

—Que gracioso.

—Pero no negaras que los disfrutaste —rio, dándole un largo beso en los labios y sujetando su flácido pene para darle una última caricia.

Ambos se limpiaron dentro de la misma ducha. Al salir cada uno fue por sus cosas y comenzaron a vestirse. Midorikawa fue el primero en terminar y cuando estaba saliendo, fue detenido por Fudou.

—Un día de estos hay que repetirlo —y le dio un último beso, a la vez que metía su mano entre los pantalones de Mido y le daba un apretón a su miembro. 

Mido sonrió.

—Cuando quieras.

Al salir cada uno fue a su propia habitación.

El resto del día Midorikawa fue quien estuvo más distante con todos, pues una vez pasó la adrenalina del momento, no terminó de creerse lo que ocurrió. Y ya para el anochecer, cuando cada quien fue a sus habitaciones para dormir, Mido se desnudó y se quedó mirándose frente al espejo. Nunca se había considerado apuesto, mucho menos deseable y aun así, logró excitar a Fudou de esa manera. Lo peor de todo es que le gustó, se quedó deseoso de más. Se recostó en su cama aun sin vestirse y comenzó a masturbarse pensando en Fudou, algo que jamás había hecho. Acarició su miembro y apretó su pezón, imaginando que se trataba de aquel chico de mohicano. Sin ninguna duda, Midorikawa quería que eso se repitiera.


End file.
